halofandomcom-20200222-history
Marcus Banks
Staff Sergeant Marcus Banks was a UNSC Marine Non-commissioned officer in the 405th Marine Infantry Division, who served as a replacing commanding officer for marine forces during the Battle of Mombasa; and had a significant role in the Battle of Installation 05. Biography Battle of Mombasa After his unit's deployment to New Mombasa, Banks was in command of "A" Company after their original commander was hit when they dropped in.Halo 2, level Metropolis As the ranking surviving officer, he was forced to take command of the marines in the area, though he was likely under the command of the Colonel in charge of the defense of the city. After John-117 broke through Covenant defenses, Corporal Perez guided him and Cortana to Banks while briefing them. Staff Sergeant Banks was found on the roof of a building (an impromptu command center) held by the Marines of "A" Company. After seeing John-117, Sergeant Banks expressed surprise at his appearance. After a Scarab crushed most of his defenses, he called on John-117 to help him take out the Scarab. Along with his platoon he fired upon the Scarab from the cover of a nearby bridge while John dove onto the Scarab, killing its crew and disabling it. Battle of Installation 05 After the Battle of Mombasa, Banks was quickly transferred to the , which left Mombasa with Prophet of Regret's Solemn Penance as it jumped into slipspace. In the Battle of Installation 05, Sgt Banks was one of the NCOs dispatched from In Amber Clad. He was later captured by Jiralhanae forces, along with Sergeant Major Johnson and Gunnery Sergeant Marcus Stacker to be used to activate the installation. However, the three managed to break free when Thel 'Vadam and several other Sangheili attacked the Jiralhanae. The three then helped the Arbiter take back a Scarab walker. Stacker and Banks then boarded the Scarab along with Johnson. Battle of Installation 00 Banks returned to Earth with the survivors from Installation 05, and participated in the Battle of Tsavo. When the Covenant Separatist Fleet of Retribution and the UNSC forces under the command of Lieutenant Commander Miranda Keyes traveled through the Portal to the Ark, Banks was among the Marines stationed aboard the UNSC ships. When the battle broke out, he was deployed to the surface of the installation, where he fought alongside John-117. It is unknown whether or not he survived.Halo 3 Quotes *"When I asked for reinforcements, I didn't think they'd send a Spartan." - Level Metropolis. *"We got trouble!" *"Marine, did I give you permission to bitch?" - After Scarab destroyed the Scorpion in New Mombasa. *"I don't think it's stopping, get your heads down." *"This thing is really starting to PISS ME OFF!" *"Marines, time to kill us a Scarab." *"Chief, I thought we were cool." - When he's given a bad weapon. *"Need something?" - If stared at. *"What's this? Chief, I'm not a young man anymore." - If given a bad weapon. *"One more time louder, and all the enemies will hear ya!" - To Marines who got hurt or complained getting hurt. *"How do you feel, partner?" - To the other Marine. *"We follow your lead." *"Marine, were you ordered to do that?" - When shot or hit by an ally. *"We got to take that thing out. Cover me!" - Only in the Halo 2 E3 Demo. *"Take off your helmet, I wanna see your face!" - To John on Cairo Station when you stare at him for a long time. Trivia *Sergeant Banks is sometimes one of John-117's Marine allies *A common glitch is that his voice is that of Marcus Stacker's or vice versa.Halo 2, level Regret *His name is a possible reference to NBA player Marcus Banks. *In the E3 Video and demo, Banks appears to be of Caucasian descent and is voiced by Pete Stacker.Bungie.net Voice Outtakes In the final game however, Banks appears to be of African descent. *Unlike in the E3 demo, he is found with a Battle rifle instead of a SMG and is no longer wounded. *On Cairo Station, Banks is seen wearing his service uniform with a Major emblem instead of a Staff Sergeant emblem. *On Cairo Station, it may also be seen that he has been awarded the Purple Heart. *If you kill him, his backpack disappears. *Along with Gunnery Sergeant Stacker, PFC Dubbo, Sergeant Major Johnson, John-117 and Commander Keyes, Marcus Banks is one of the only humans to have fought at two or more Halo installations. Gallery H3_banks_1.png|Banks during the Battle of Installation 00. Banks.png|Banks in combat during the Battle of Mombasa. Appearances *''Halo 2'' **''Halo 2: Anniversary'' *''Halo 3'' Sources Category:Pages with Quotes Banks, Marcus